Vengeance
by Aelane
Summary: coincé dans la peau d'un animal notre héros [ironie : non, pas Harry] rumine sa vengeance


**Auteur** = Aélane  
**Base** = Harry Potter, spoilers tomes 1-3 + 4 [21/06/03 : n'a bien entendu pas pris et ne prend pas en compte le t.5]

**Genre** = euh... psychotique ? chapitre unique et réponse au défi d'avril sur la ml HPPY. Sinon, cela peut être lu indépendamment de mon autre fic en cours " La Parabole du Semeur " ou comme un à-côté pour cette dernière (AU donc)  
**Avertissement** = voir " Genre ", un chouia slash en fouillant bien entre les lignes, si si puisque je vous dis qu'il y en a ^^;;

**Note de l'auteur** = 15/04/03 il fait beau, le ciel est d'un bleu azuréen, je suis en vacances, hum, faut pas chercher. Ah oui, POV en 3ième personne. Et merci à Delphine et Gaëlle pour la relecture ^^.   
[07/10/03 je peux enfin mettre en forme maintenant que je connais un peu plus de html ^^;;; + ajout en bas de page : réponses aux reviews]

§§§§§§

Vengeance

Tous ! un jour, il les tuera tous, un par un, jusqu'au dernier. 

Et le premier sera ce crétin arrogant de préfet en chef : celui qui avait décrété qu'il devait être enfermé durant la nuit et que les barreaux de sa cage devaient faire réglementairement vingt centimètres de haut et surtout, surtout ! n'avoir que cinq millimètres d'espacement !! A cause de lui, il ne lui était plus possible de s'éclipser discrètement, de retrouver son corps, de sentir le soleil sur son visage, d'avoir son intimité, d'aller boire une bière... 

Cela faisait un mois entier qu'il n'avait pu être lui-même ! Il était coincé. Coincé sous cette forme minable qu'il n'aurait jamais revêtue sans les autres. C'était leur faute s'il était contraint de voir le blanc-bec passer ses soirées à gratter toujours plus de parchemins dans sa chambre miteuse, en rêvant tout haut de sa place de fonctionnaire au Ministère, une fois sorti de Poudlard. Ça l'ambition d'une vie ! Pfu...une contradiction dans les termes... Minable. Imbécile. Rond-de-cuir. Sa seule satisfaction c'était que Black avait, lui, les Détraqueurs attachés à ses basques, pas un petit papivore borné. 

Oui, il les avait tous possédés, jusqu'au meilleur des meilleurs, y compris le maître ès sales coups tordus, y compris Black. Il avait mystifié Black. Ah, comme il l'avait bien eu ! En plus, tout le monde le détestait maintenant, même Remus, surtout Remus. 

Il était celui qui avait cassé Black : Percy, l'énamouré des règlements ne fera pas le poids devant lui. Bientôt... bientôt il l'étouffera en lui faisant bouffer sa paperasse, oui, toute sa paperasse. Non, d'abord lui fracassera le crane avec cette cage. Et avant, il le changera en rat, le regardera tourner cette petite roue puis il l'étouffera. Oui, oui, oui c'était ça l'idée. Il lui fera payer le fait qu'il ne se rappelait même plus s'il avait les cheveux bruns ou châtains... Au fait, de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux déjà ? La prochaine fois qu'il parviendrait à s'échapper, il lui faudrait trouver un miroir et bien se regarder et bien mémoriser ce visage, son visage.

Ensuite, ce sera le tour des jumeaux diaboliques, eux qui prouvaient chaque jour estival que Merlin fait qu'ils n'avaient rien de Gryffondor mais tout des plus infâmes Serpentards : effrontés, retors, menteurs, sans aucun respect pour les plus petits qu'eux, pour les pauvres animaux sans autre défense que leurs cris perçants et de minuscules griffes. Ah, ils aimaient trouver des cobayes pour leurs inventions ! Ceux-là, sous _Imperius_ ! oui il leur fera voir ce que c'était !! Il les obligera à servir le Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, il les contraindra à tuer leurs autres frères, à utiliser leurs petites farces pour nuire à leurs amis. C'était quoi déjà le nom de leurs amis ? Il ne pouvait pas le noter pour plus tard sur un bout de parchemin. Sa mémoire, tout devait reposer sur sa mémoire. Réciter tous les soirs chaque blessure avant de se rouler en boule dans son coin, ne rien oublier de toutes leurs humiliations : il leur fera payer chacune d'entre elles au centuple. 

Cela n'aurait pas dû se terminer comme ça, avec lui dans ce corps atroce essayant de survivre à une famille oscillant entre doux dingues et sadiques refoulés. Il maudissait le jour où Harry Potter était venu au monde, il regrettait le moment où il avait pris le train pour Poudlard, il haïssait la nuit où il était devenu la cinquième roue des Maraudeurs. Ils n'étaient que quatre. Quatre. Mais lui était toujours le dernier. Le dernier en farce, le dernier en astuce, le dernier à échapper aux soupçons de McGonagall (cette vieille peau frigide), le dernier à avoir une copine pour le bal de la Nouvelle Année, le dernier à devenir animagi. Cependant, au bout du compte, c'était bien lui qui avait fini par être le plus rusé, le meilleur : c'était ça l'essentiel. Oui, c'était ça ce qui importait, c'était ça ce qu'il lui fallait retenir : c'était ça dont il fallait se rejouir encore et encore pendant qu'il faisait tourner toujours plus vite la petite roue de sa cage. 

Après, il y aura la mère : la virago qui affirmait que les restes lui suffisaient, que le vin était mauvais pour sa santé, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de venir renifler les cigares. Depuis combien de semaines n'avait-il pu fumer ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait presque oublié le goût âcre du tabac sur sa langue, et la fumée, la senteur de la fumée : même si son odorat était désormais surdéveloppé, ce n'était pas la même chose sous cette forme. 

Depuis combien d'années était-il coincé chez ces sorciers bas de gamme ? Il ne se rappelait plus. Mais il lui avait absolument fallu des crétins qui ne verraient rien, ne suspecteraient rien, ne devineraient rien. Des gens comme leur chef de famille, tellement fou des inventions techniques moldues qu'il en oubliait la magie qui pourrait se produire sous son nez. Oui, le père, lui aussi, était à mettre dans le même sac que les autres. Et il lui montrera tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec l'électricité moldue. Voldemort lui avait bien enseigné comment les moldus l'employaient. Il l'avait appris de première main, n'est-ce pas ? Non, pas cette mémoire-ci. Le fait, juste le fait.

Bientôt. Être patient. Il ne lui restera plus beaucoup d'années à survivre sous cette forme. Les autres Mangemorts, ceux qui avaient survécu, le méprisaient et avaient retourné leur veste. Il devait attendre une occasion favorable. Le 1er septembre, chaque année, il revenait à Poudlard avec un des enfants Weasley, mais depuis deux ans, ça y était : il l'avait enfin à l'oeil, le fils Potter ! D'autant mieux à l'oeil que le Weasley de l'âge du jeune Potter (le deuxième critère pour son choix d'une famille de sorcier où se cacher - avec la médiocrité) avait fraternisé avec lui au premier abord, évinçant le rejeton Malefoy. C'était la seule fois où il avait vu une quelconque qualité à ce dadais colérique. Bien entendu, ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serpentard. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ils étaient la copie conforme de leurs pères respectifs. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles du retour en force de Vous-savez-qui - et avec Dumbledore à la tête de Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour en avoir. Il lui livrera le gosse responsable de son ancienne déchéance, il sera alors récompensé pour toutes ces années perdues dans le corps d'un rongeur... et vengé.

En dernier ce sera la soeur... la petite soeur qui jouait avec lui comme avec une poupée. Rubans, robes, maquillage, il avait tout subi, tout connu. Trop pauvre que pour avoir des jouets, que nenni ! Un être vivant c'est tellement plus drôle... : ça se débat, ça fait des moues devant le miroir, ça couine... Hé hé, une fois il avait pissé sur elle et mis des crottes partout dans sa chambre. Néanmoins, c'était dans de tels moments qu'il se disait qu'il n'était plus complètement humain, qu'il n'avait même plus le comportement d'un être humain, qu'il ne pourrait plus le redevenir vraiment. C'était ces moments qui pourrissaient sa vie nocturne de cauchemars où il n'arrivait plus à changer de forme. Leur faute, la faute à eux tous, leur entière et complète faute. 

Depuis le début de l'été, toutefois, elle pleurait le soir dans son lit sans en être consciente. En cuisine, le père avait parlé à voix basse des Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy. Malefoy, lui, s'en était bien tiré : il vivait confortablement, la meilleure chère à sa table, une jolie femme, la reconnaissance du Ministère... La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid... il retrouvera Tom Jedusor, il deviendra sa main droite, il punira Malefoy et la gamine vivra dès lors ses pires cauchemars, les yeux grands ouverts.

" Percy, fais ta valise ! laisse donc tes parchemins, on va en Egypte !!! En Egypte !!   
- Ronald, tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas les...   
- Je sais, je sais... mais Papa vient de rentrer du Ministère : il a gagné un prix avec la Gazette du Sorcier !!! En Egypte, Percy, voir Bill ! Imagine les pyramides, le sable et tout et tout... "

En Egypte ! ce pays aux 46° à l'ombre en été, ils voulaient sa mort ! Il était un délicat petit animal à fourrure ! Non, non, hors de question. Avec un peu de chance il allait le laisser ici. Oui, enfin quelques jours entiers sous sa forme humaine à profiter d'une maison, d'un lit, d'une baignoire, d'un balai, de toute la nourriture qu'il... 

" Bien sûr qu'on l'emmène, Percy ! Comment ça des restrictions sur les familiers ?...il est très propre ! Et... quoi des vaccins ? Un veto-sorcier ? " 

Vaccins ?! des piqûres ! un sorcier qui allait l'examiner !! il les tuera tous !!! Un jour viendra où ils le regretteront tous...

Désormais, le plancher de la cage vibrait presque sous la rotation infernale de la petite roue.

Fin. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Csame** = merci #^^#, c'est sûr que c'est juste une interprétation parmi d'autres ^^; (et le t.5 n'était pas alors paru).

**lily** = Merci. Oui, il s'agit bien de Peter Pettigrow (Pettigrew en anglais) alors qu'il se cache sous la forme du rat Croûtard chez les Weasley... par contre, désolée c'est un chapitre unique, donc il n'y pas de suite mais ce perso va réapparaître tel quel dans la "Parabole du Semeur" ^_^. 

**Pattenrond** = oui pourquoi diable Peter est-il si mal aimé ^o^ et donc si sous-exploité ? c'est pas juste, lol. Plaisanterie mise à part, je trouve que c'est un perso très intéressant de _Harry Potter_ et j'avais envie de le développer; ^^;;;... Sinon il n'y a vraiment pas de suite... c'est juste un chapitre unique pour expliciter le background de Peter dans la "Parabole", suite à un défi tordu ^^;; 

**PetiteDilly** = ^__^ c'est vrai que la deuxième catégorie devrait être "Humor" ^o^ Je vais la rajouter.  
Sinon, je me suis toujours demandée ce que ressentait ma souris qui n'avait qu'une pauvre roue pour se défouler des tortures qu'on lui imposait en toute bonne foi enfantine ^o^, puis j'aime torturer les persos peu sympathiques (et les autres aussi, d'accord ^^;;) _ ressentiment, oui c'est exactement ça ! ^_^ : j'adore Nietzsche [mais ça tu le sais déjà ;)].

merci à tous pour les gentils commentaires, bises, Aélane ^^


End file.
